


I can’t wait till we meet again

by pseudofoucault333



Series: The Ole Bandom fics :) [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Chemical Romance are looking for a guitarist and this is Frank’s chance to get involved in the music industry like he always wanted. But he doesn’t expect to meet the man who could be the perfect one for him at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can’t wait till we meet again

**Title:** I can’t wait till we meet again[S/A]  
 **Author:** **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Ferard  
 **POV:** Frank  
 **Summary:** My Chemical Romance are looking for a guitarist and this is Frank’s chance to get involved in the music industry like he always wanted. But he doesn’t expect to meet the man who could be the perfect one for him.  
 **Disclaimer:** If this really happened I would just laugh title © New Found Glory  
 **Author Notes:** So sorry for the lack of updates guys…NaNo WriMo seems to have taken over my life more than I thought it would. In fact I’m almost done[4,928 words left] and will be back with the bandom slash before you can blink. Anyway this was a little standalone I began to write so help me keep up with the bandom balance that came to me while I was listening to I don’t wanna know by New Found Glory. Concrit appreciated and comments =  <3

I can still vaguely recall the day that I first saw that sign in the local music shop. It had been a pretty bad day at the time. My order for the newest [insert band name] album had been botched up and I had had to fork out yet more money for a replacement so it could be reordered. This if it had been any kind of shop they wouldn’t have charged me again, miserly bastards.  
But it had been while I had been standing at the counter, the person behind me filling out the form painfully slow that I had noticed the sign on the notice board behind the counter. It looked like it had been purposely put back there, like someone had either already got the position or someone was too lazy to put it on the wall out in the shop. After the assistant asked me how to spell my last name for the fourth time I asked her about the poster and she had taken it down and handed it over as she filled in a few more details leaving me to look it over.

It was a fairly simple ad to be honest but it seemed to scream of an opportunity that I had been looking for, for some time. 

‘ _Want to be involved in an up and coming alternative band?  
Think you have the skills to make it in the industry?  
Know you have what it takes?  
Guitarist wanted.  
Come to Mila on the 19th of October, 12pm for an audition,  
Must bring own guitar.’_

A smile appeared on my face as I folded up the ad and pushed it into my jeans, not even bothering to ask the assistant if it was ok. Then again she pretty much owed me in the first place for botching up my order. As soon as I had checked over the form and corrected the spelling of my last name for the sixth time I left the shop and began the walk back to my parents house, trying to think of what piece I was going to play. It seemed like an inner battle of doing something original or doing a cover, which would probably cause them to flinch and think I had no creative ideas of my own. In the end it seemed like a no brainer. Original it would have to be. I just hoped I would be able to do something professionally sounding in such a short space of time.

As soon as I got home I sat in my room on the floor cross-legged, playing random riffs on my guitar and trying to figure out if they were actually riffs of current songs or something new. Each time I was sure it was new I’d write it down on a piece of paper and continue searching my creative mine in case something else appeared. 

That was all I did for the next few days, when I wasn’t working or at school. Though at school I often had my guitar snatched off me and I would end up just writing them down on paper and testing them out when I got my guitar back. But as the nineteenth got closer I got more and more nervous. 

What if they didn’t like me? Didn’t like my genre or music or the way I dressed? What if they didn’t like my attitude? I would have blown the only chance I would ever have. But I tried not to focus on that, just practicing the piece that I had picked for the audition every spare moment I had.

When the day finally came I left early and walked towards the club, sitting on the doorstep of a shop across the road, hoping I would be able to catch a glimpse of the band before hand. But as I sat in the doorway checking my guitar was turned that was when I spotted him across the road. 

He had fairly long black hair and was dressed entirely in black. Black jeans, black shirt hidden under a black denim jacket and black converse shoes on his feet. He definitely looked a fair bit older than me….but as I watched him He took a cigarette out the pocket of his denim jacket and lit it, taking a sip of the Starbucks coffee that he had put down for a moment. I watched him lean outside the club, alternating between taking a sip of coffee or a puff of his cigarette. 

But every time I would find myself watching his lips before I looked back at my guitar before he noticed. He looked like the kind of guy who would make a good lead singer, but he also looked like the kind who had dropped out of art school. A creative type, but also a creative genius on more than one level.  
I bit my lip and began to strum my piece quietly, though I was sure the guy was watching me with interest. Though I wasn’t sure if it was because of my music or because he just liked the look of me.

When half past eleven hit I watched a group of guys appear from around the corner, a few of them chattering with the guy I’d been watching before they disappeared into the club. Which made my insides churn. What if that guy was part of the band? What was I going to do then? I managed to calm myself as twelve got closer and when I had convinced myself I was ready I stubbed out my cigarette and picked up my guitar as I walked across the road.

When I entered the club there was a small queue of guys all around with their guitars, but I found myself fixated on the black haired guy. He and three other guys were sat on the edge of the stage, chattering amongst each other, as they looked the group of us over. But when I entered I saw the black haired guy point me out the others who all turned to look at me. I didn’t know whether to take that as a good sign or not. After a few more minutes the black haired guy got to his feet, sunglasses over his eyes and another cigarette between his index and middle fingers.

“Ok guys this is the way it’s gonna happen. First we’re gonna ask you about yourself and then you’re gonna play. Make sure to leave your details on the form that Mikey passes around and if you’re in you’ll be notified within the next few days. If not, no offense. Ok….so from the front….Er…..Red….Gibson guy.”

I watched the black haired guy slide back on to the stage as a guy who looked related to him with black emo styled glasses and a Pink Floyd T-shirt got up with a pile of papers and a handful of pens. He began to walk around the club making sure everyone had a form and pen, answering questions that were asked.  
When he reached me I gave him a silent smile as I took the pen and paper and began to scribble away. I could feel him watching me for a moment, but when I looked up again he was back at the stage talking with the others, especially the black haired guy.

I sat on a bar stool at the back and watched all the other people auditioning carefully, that at the beginning it was always unnerving since they would hand their forms to the guy called Mikey, sit on a chair before the other four guys, holding their guitars between their legs and chit chatting. By the time I was called up I was pretty much the only one left.

Mikey and a guy with a brown afro were sorting through the forms, whispering comments to each other, the other guy, obviously the drummer was kicking a rhythm against the edge of the stage with his feet. The black haired guy was lighting another cigarette, though when he saw it was me, he hushed the others to get their attention and I bit my lip a little, playing with my lip ring as I handed over my form before sitting down.

“Ok….so….your name is….?” The guy called Mikey asked, putting the form down on the top of a pile, his gaze on me.

“Frank Iero.” 

“And you're how old frank?”

“Nineteen”

“I see…erm….Gee….you wanna feel this one?” asked Mikey, looking down the line. For a moment I didn’t know who he was talking until I watched the black haired guy nod as he took a puff of his cigarette.

“Ok…Frank….give us a little low down about you.”

“Ok….I’m Frank….I’m turning twenty on Halloween…..and I got my lip pierced for a dare last year. I dropped out of a school when I was seventeen and have been working in a dead end job to help me get through University….”

“Which University?”

I looked up from the ground at the sound of the black haired male talking to me.

“Rutgers University.”

“Ah….I see….I have a friend who goes there.” The smile on his face seemed genuine which was new since all the other people they’d interviewed he’s just sat and barely done or said anything. Yet now he seemed alive.

“Gee…”

The black haired male looked down the line to Mikey who was raising an eyebrow silently, like he was trying to remind him that this was for business not pleasure. But there was nothing to say I wouldn’t like a little pleasure.

“Ok…so Frank. Aside from music….what else do you like?”

I bit my lip and felt him watching me eagerly behind his sunglasses.

“I suppose it may seem, clichéd but music is my life. For as long as I can remember music is all I have thought about and an industry that I always seen myself in.”

‘Gee’ nodded silently and tipped some ash off the end of his cigarette into an ashtray perched on his thigh. I found my gaze fixated on his features, moving over every inch of him. But the only thing about him that I really wanted to see was his eyes. To feel his unshielded gaze on my face and look into them…and see the thoughts flowing through his head. 

“Ok….so what are you going to play then…Frank?”

Another voice seemed to pull me out of my thoughts, to make me reluctantly look away from the man before me. The guy called Mikey was watching me while the guy with the afro gave me a strange look…..it was like they all knew the thoughts going through my head about the man opposite me.

“Actually, I’m going to play something original if you don’t mind?” I asked quietly, my hands gripping around the neck of my guitar as I got my feet.  
I watched Gee look at the others, as thought silently telling them that he was sure I was the one. And that this was going to confirm it.

“Not at all….” Mikey said, gesturing for me to start whenever I was ready.

I nodded silently and moved into the middle of the floor, putting the strap around my neck. I checked the guitar was still in tune for a moment before resting my fingers over the correct frets and beginning to play. I wanted to look at the group and see their reactions but I was too afraid that I would screw up if I did just that. After I got to the end of the piece, I looked up at the group and saw three of them murmuring amongst themselves, Gee was still watching me, a cigarette between his lips. 

The group soon stopped and Gee was the one to speak when he removed the cigarette from his lips.

“Thank you Frank.”

I gave a small smile and walked to the back of the club to put my guitar back in it’s case. Though as I took my time I turned my gaze to the group and watched Gee slip off the edge of the stage and begin to talk to the others. My gaze moving over the back of his body discreetly. Though by the time I had put my guitar away I knew they were waiting for me to leave before speaking freely. I put the strap of my guitar over my shoulder and walked out the entrance of the club, when I heard someone calling my name causing me to turn around.

Gee was walking towards me, the rest of the group were inside as far as I could tell and part of me was wondering if he wanted to tell me I’d got the part but I wasn’t so sure that it would happen that fast.

“Erm….yeah?” I asked, brushing my fringe out my eyes as I looked at his sunglasses covered gaze, seeing only a reflection of myself.

“I just wondered if….you wanted to chat a little?” He asked, holding his cigarette between two fingers at his side.

“I suppose. Is this to do with the audition?” I asked, unsurely.

“No….think of it as a little none related socializing. I’m Gerard by the way, everyone calls me Gee,” Gee smiled, offering me the cigarette. 

I managed a smile and took it from him with my free hand, taking a puff and letting the smoke appear from between my lips before offering it back to him. He shook his head as if to say keep it and lit another one as we began to walk down the street to the nearest Starbucks, where he had probably got his coffee earlier.

I sat down at one of the tables and let him order a coffee while I took the remaining puffs of the cigarette he had given me. I made sure to lean my guitar against the nearest wall and keep my gaze on the male as he stood waiting for his coffee. Every so often people would come up to him and talk, but it took a while before he finally came back to the table giving me an apologetic look.

“Sorry I took so long. Sometimes people can’t take no for an answer,” he said, setting his cup down as he took the seat opposite me.

“Don’t worry about it,” I smiled, stubbing out the remainder of the cigarette in the ashtray as he took a sip of his coffee. We didn’t say much for a while, him lighting two cigarettes and offering me one. I took it without question and leaned against the table for a while before speaking.

“So, when did you make your band?” I asked, curiously, taking a puff.

“I’d much rather not talk about the band if you don’t mind?” he said, raising an eyebrow, though that was when I felt his foot brushing against my leg. Immediately my mouth went dry and I swallowed, trying not to choke on cigarette smoke.

“No….of course not Gee.Then tell me about ….you?” I asked, biting my lip as I tipped the ash off my cigarette.

“What’s there really to tell? I’ve been in art school since I left high school but after I got sick of working at a comic book company I decided to change my outlook on life. So…I started a band and here I am,” he shrugged.

“Sounds....So much more interesting my life,” I said, a shy smile.

“I wouldn’t say that, ” he said with a similar smile, his free hand resting on my thigh causing something to flow through my body at the knowledge of his touch. It was so different…to anything I had felt.

“Really? And what’s so interesting about my life?” I asked, tilting my head and rising an eyebrow at him questioningly.

“Well You're you,” he said, his grip on my thigh tightening a little and causing me to gasp and nearly choke again.

I couldn’t think of a response to what he had just said….let alone what I could honestly say to him. All the thoughts in my mind were about the band…were about what would happen if I got the position….but now he was taking over. He was becoming so fixated in my mind that part of me didn’t even care If I didn’t get the part in his band. As long as he was still around to make me feel everything he was making me feel.

“Er…I should probably go. I need to go home and study,” I said, trying to keep my voice steady as I got to my feet but it was so hard at the feel of his hand sliding off my leg.

“Why don’t I walk with you?” he asked, also getting up and picking up his starbucks.

“You don’t have to,” I assured him, putting my guitar strap over my shoulder.

“It’s fine. The others will probably have to look through the guitarist things,” he said brushing his fringe out his face.

“If you're sure,” I said, with a small smile before walking out the Starbucks. The sound of his footsteps behind me making a chill run through my body. It wasn’t until we were a street or so away from my house that he finally managed to stop me, his hand on my arm causing me to turn around.

“Is there something wrong Frank? You’ve been a little quiet,” he asked, his free hand resting on my cheek and causing me to bit my lip.

“No…I’m fine. I guess I’m just thinking a bit too much,” I said, though he didn’t seem to believe me. As soon as we walked down the alley cutting to the next street he stopped me and pushed my body up against the wall, the sound of my guitar clanging against the wall causing me to flinch.

“Then maybe I should help you…clear your mind a little?” He asked, his hand brushing my cheek. But as his face moved closer to mine everything I seemed to be feeling from that first time I saw him came flooding to me in full force. His lips brushed against mine softly and my eyes seemed to close automatically. His body moved closer to mine and my lips parted in a gasp when his hips brushed mine and my body moved against his.It really was too much.

My hand rested on his neck and pushed him back a little, my eyes opening but all I would see was my own reflection. Those damned sunglasses were driving me up the wall. I bit my lip as my free hand rested on the frames on the sunglasses, slowly pulling them away from his features. For a moment I thought he was going to stop me, but as soon as they were off I found myself entranced in big soulful brown eyes that made my heart race against my chest.  
A smile appeared on his face as he took the sunglasses from my hand in closed them, pushing them into the pocket of his jacket before his lips brushed against mine again. Deepening the kiss and causing my mouth to open just so I could taste him and feel his breath in my lungs. After a while I pulled back and let my hand rest around his wrist…pulling him towards my house, the guitar on my back was getting in the way.

As soon as we reached the back door, he was pinning me to it, deepening each kiss until I felt like I couldn’t breath. But It didn’t seem to matter.  
When we reached inside, his hands slid my guitar and jacket off my shoulders, letting them fall to one side before I let myself fall on to the couch. His lips brushed against my skin down my torso, my back arching against the couch as my fingers ran through his hair. But before we could get any further I felt a buzzing against my hip and I heard him cursing against the skin of my stomach.My eyes opened when I felt his hand in the pocket of his jeans against my hip and his body shifted up against mine so our gazes met when he answered his cell phone.

“Yeah? No…. Mikey…I’m a little busy at the moment. No look, just tell me the results later. No I’m not with him now…. and even if I was so what?” His lips brushed against mine like he was trying to make a point to the person on the other end of the phone, my hand brushing his hair behind his ears as I watched the expression change on his face.

“Wait, say that again?” he looked almost shocked, a smile on his face as he looked at me.

“Are you serious? Wow….looks like we’ve got our guitarist then.” 

There was definite joy in his voice when he spoke, his head resting on my shoulder as his lips brushed against my neck and down my collarbone. My hands rested on his back, wanting to sneak under the material of his shirt more than anything at that moment. But Gerard seemed so fixated on who he was talking to them he didn’t even notice. 

“Ok. We can call him tomorrow, thanks Mikey.Yeah I’ll be home in about an hour…yeah…bye.” 

I watched him hang up the phone and let it fall from his fingers down the side of the couch. His gaze met mine and a grin appeared as his lips brushed against mine.

“Who was that?” I asked, tilting my head as his lips brushed against my features.

“Hm? Oh that was my brother Mikey who you saw at the audition. He was just telling me who the guys thought would be the best choice for guitarist,” He smiled, resting his forehead against mine, his fingers brushing down the side of my torso and slipping under the waist band of my jeans and boxers.

“And who got the preference?” I asked, my hands resting on his waist as I lightly grinded my hips against his causing him to groan.

“I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise,” Gerard whispered, against my lips.

“Tell…please….If not just to let me not get my hopes up,” I murmured, my eyes closing as his tongue pried my lips apart.

”Actually, I’m laid on top of him…right now,” he smiled, one of his hands brushing against my cheek and causing me to open my eyes.

“Wait, what?” I tried to sit up right, but Gerard’s hands laced with mine and managed to pin me down to the couch with a sly grin.

“That’s right. The guys chose you. Of course…you aren’t supposed to know until tomorrow…but be sure to act surprised when one of us calls tomorrow,” he grinned, brushing his lips against my forehead.

“Wow, today seems to be my lucky day then….doesn’t it?” I asked, one of Gerard’s hands letting go of mine so I could brush his hair out our faces and pull his lips down to mine.

“Um….maybe…” 

His lips moved into a smile against mine and I began to suck his bottom lip between mine, my fingers running through his hair when he pulled back and let his finger brush between my lips teasingly.

“I just can’t help but wonder…what being in a band with you is going to be like,” he asked, tilting his head a little as he looked at me.

“I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t handle,” I smiled, one of my hands on his ass and the other on his cheek,my thumb brushing against his skin.

And I couldn’t have been more right. The past few years….have been like a dream…and I have to say that He is part of that Reason. Despite our ups and downs, despite our cover relationships…this life we have…and the love we have for each other…while secret. It’s the only thing making life worth living.


End file.
